A wide variety of vending machines are in use for diverse products, however the means of advertising the particular products from which the purchaser can select has hitherto been limited to static advertisements such as printed images and words fixed to the machine. Much reliance is placed on the public's knowledge of brand names as a basis for choice, and in the event that a potential purchaser is confronted with unfamiliar items, a sale can be lost. It is therefore desirable that the vending machine offer as much product information as possible. A variation of the vending machine, in which the merchandise on offer is music, is known as the jukebox, and in this case also it is desirable to offer information descriptive of the available musical selections in order to induce the purchaser to select unfamiliar titles.
The present invention is directed to providing dispensers including vending machines and jukeboxes which deliver to potential customers informative and interesting messages describing the merchandise on offer.